onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Suleiman (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Don Chinjao Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Stage 1: Brook Brook comes with 2 thugs. Brook will revive after died and heal up to 300k and paralyses your unit. So you need someone that deals 300k damage (Van Decker is another example) My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: your PSY Striker + Raid Aokiji Farm orbs and boost using Law + Aokiji, he dies revive and use another Law special to clear. Stage 2: Maynard He comes with 5 thugs (High Def Unit) and he have 12 CMB barrier. He also will cut your HP by 20% every turn and he attack for 8k (2CD) So clear all the unit beside him and work your way thru him My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: Raid Aokiji, Colo Smoker, Vergo and another INT Striker Burst when you cannot tank attack anymore Stage 3: Sanji Nothing dangerous Sanji comes alone , but need to avoid his 20%. He will put damage null buff when his HP is at 20% My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: 2xQCK Law Subs: Eneru, Leo, Raid Aokiji and WB Stage 4: Boa Boa comes with 5 amazon girls (they all have same effect as story amazon girls when they are at 20% HP) Since Boa is DEX, this begs to use Leg Akainu Friend My team: Fr Cap: Leg Akainu Cap: 5+ Luffy Subs: Raid Shiki, Raid Kuma and any your STR unit (prefer driven or have cost at 50) Stall and go to boss stage, if you bring more Legend (cost 50+) then use Akainu special but if you are using more Driven STR unit, use Shiki special first. Akainu special will clear all the girls. Use Kuma then that's it, you will overkill her Stage 5: Suleiman As usual 50 stam Colo will have mini boss at stage 3 My team: Cap/Fr Cap: 2xQCK Law Subs: Diamante, WB, Neo Aokiji, Colo Killer Ship: Thousand Sunny (important) WB not really needed here, but he is my highest attacker Stage 1-2: stall while taking minimal damage Stage 3: you will encounter Brook/Maynard/Sanji. With this team Maynard/Sanji really no problem, Brook you need to have QCK Law special ready to use after he revives Stage 4: Boa Use TS and Diamante special. This will clear all the girls by end of the turn so you can focus on Boa. Boa will paralyses your unit (random) every 2 turn. You just kill her slowly while avoiding her 20% HP. Don't let her survive below 20% HP, she will lock all unit for 10 turns except friend captain. Stage 5: Suleiman. Suleiman will give you high chance bad matching orb. So just hope that this align with Killer special or else you need to re roll for WB special. Use Killer, WB special. You need to have 2 DEX Orb at Aokiji and Killer. then lock orb + boost using Aokiji and Law special. This will overkill him by extra 1 mill dmg. That's why I mention WB not really needed here. Team Builder Helper